


So I Thought 'Fuck It'

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Never Met, Cockblocker Kagami, Is music shaming a thing?, It is now, M/M, Very drunk Seirin, even drunker Kiseki no Sedai, lots of gay, lots of music shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He usually doesn't do things so spontaneously.But today's been full of decisions like that, so why not?





	

Akashi Seijuro was not the kind of guy to randomly go out drinking. 

Akashi Seijuro was definitely not the kind of guy to randomly go out drinking on a weekday.

But it was his birthday, and everyone insisted because 'finally all of us are adults, let's go drinking!' So what can he do about it? Sure, he was the birthday boy, but Kise started crying and Aomine was blaming him for those tears.

So he sighed, thought 'Fuck it' and, albeit reluctantly, followed them to a bar with a terrible smell, even worse taste in music and people who just couldn't dance. 

And now he's here, sitting in the corner of a table, watching his friends dance and make out like crazy, regretting ever talking to them. He had the urge to tell off Murasakibara for threatening the poor bartender (but luckily Himuro was already doing that for him) and an even bigger urge to trip Aomine in the middle of that sad excuse of a dance battle against that other redhead. Midorima was drunk, screaming random shit about zodiacs, Kise wasn't even wearing his shirt anymore, who knows where Kuroko is and don't get him started on Takao…

So this is what it felt like to be the only kinda-sober-kinda-drunk friend in the group. The only thing in his mind right now was regret and slight hatred for each and everyone of them, but it was his birthday and if he wanted to kill him, he could always do it tomorrow. There shouldn't be any bloodshed on his birthday.

“E-excuse me, sir, m-may I hide under this table?” The unusual question asked by a slightly trembling voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to find a quivering brunette before him. 

The first thing that crossed his mind was that this guy was unbelievably cute. So cute it shouldn't even be legal. His eyes unconsciously wandered down and all over the others body, which made him realize that this guy wasn't only cute, but also clothed in a way that even he, the great, ever so unimpressed and formal Akashi Seijuro, would pass out from overheating, because damn.

His looks weren't necessarily special, but the way he nervously pulled down his crop top and the pant leg of his hot pants, trying (and failing) to hide a bit more of the excessive amount of tan skin he was showing was just too much. That faint blush, the way he chewed his bottom lip or how he'd look Akashi over, avert his gaze in embarrassment, only to look him over again. 

In other words, the brunette looked delicious.

And then he noticed he'd been openly drooling over the brunette who's already turned redder than Kagami and Akashi's hair combined.

“Ah, sorry, of course.” He said, barely keeping his voice steady.

The brunette squeaked out a quick 'Thank you' before diving under the table and curling up in a trembling ball.

“Let me guess.. You got dragged here by your friends who dressed you up like this because your fashion sense is too lame, now they're too drunk to ever get back to normal and you're, unfortunately, the only kinda-sober friend left?” Akashi said, basically telling the other of how he landed in this hell hole.

The brunette shot him a surprised look and let out a nervous laugh as he stammered out his next sentence, "H-how did y-you know?"

Akashi laughed quietly, “Guess how I got here.”

They both laughed at their misfortune. The brunette pulled himself up, peeking over the table and at the dance floor.

“Don't you think those clothes are a little bit on the feminine side?” Akashi asked, eyes him over once again. 

“A-ah.. Uh.. I-izuki-kun and I l-lost a bet..” was the excuse he received. Not the most original one, but he accepted it.

“W-what's your name? I-if I m-may a-ask!!” The brunette s queaked out the last sentence, as if afraid he'd get scolded. 

Akashi waved him off, and responded much calmer than him. "Akashi Seijuro, what about yours?" 

“F-Furihata Kouki”

“Kouki, huh?” The brunette, Furihata Kouki, blushed bright red at how easily his given name fell from the redhead's lips.

“So, who dragged you here?” said redhead asked and scanned the club for anyone looking like they would fit in with that brunette. Nope. No one. Only drunk idiots.

“Uh.. S-see that redhead dancing against that guy w-with the dark blue hair? That's Kagami-kun. A-and that black haired guy with the glasses who's screaming at them is Hyuuga-kun. The guy laughing is Izuki-kun and that overly friendly looking one is Kyoshi-kun. I'm n-not sure where Fukuda and Kawahara went… B-but t-the two m-m-making o-out a-are M-mitobe-kun and Ko-koganei-kun." Furihata stuttered out, blushing so brightly he could light up the whole club.

“Mine are honestly not better” Akashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That idiot you mentioned earlier, the one with dark blue hair is Aomine, that other idiot with the blonde hair and no shirt is Kise, the loud green haired guy with glasses is Midorima, the guy smooching him is his boyfriend Takao, the huge purple haired guy is Murasakibara and the guy feeding him sweets is Himuro...” he finished, very ashamed of his so called friends.

Though it seemed to make Furihata laugh. The brunette lifted himself up again and sat next to the redhead with a giggle.

“Y-you're like a rainbow” he laughed, before mumbling something under his breath which he couldn't quite catch over the loud, still tasteless, music. 

“Mhmm..”

They sat in silence, well, technically silence with that music and terrible singing in the background. Akashi took a sip of the drink he ordered, offering it to Furihata who drank it up with no complaints.

“I wonder how a rainbow tastes!” he suddenly said, making the redhead laugh.

“You can't even touch rainbows, how are you supposed to taste them?”

“W-well y-y-you're the f-first colour of the r-rainbow, s-so maybe i-if I g-get a taste of y-you I c-can imagine t-the rest!!” the brunette declared, making a blush form on both of their faces.

They stared at each other for a while, one slapping themselves mentally for what he just said and the other asking himself if he misheard.

“E-excuse me?” He stuttered. He. Stuttered. He, The Akashi Seijuro, stuttered. An Akashi does not stutter. On normal occasions. Apparently they do when they're slightly drunk and a cute and maybe also hot (he couldn't decide) brunette requested a kiss in the weirdest way possible.

“I-I'd like a k-k-kiss” The brunette clarified, his blush getting darker with every second that passed. The redhead simply blinked and tilted his head.

“That's an abrupt request.”

“S-so what?”

“Are you sure you're still sober?”

“I-I can a-act like I am i-if that what y-y-you mean..”

“N-no, this is fine…” Damn, he stuttered again..

This time he leaned closer, moving his hand up to cradle the smaller male's face, before a loud shout made said male jump back.

“OI, FURI!! STOP FLIRTING, HYUUGA PASSED OUT, WE'RE LEAVING!!!” The gruff redhead that was mentioned earlier called, waving the brunette over.

“C-coming!!” Furihata searched around, eventually finding a forgotten lipstick lying on the floor and using it to messily scribble his number on a napkin. 

“Call m-me a-and we c-can have t-that kiss a-another day!” Furihata waved and ran to his group wich was carrying the unconscious man out of the club, laughing quite loudly. 

Akashi watched as the brunette laughed at whatever his friend told him, looking back one last time and waving before disappearing behind the door.

“I didn't expect you to get this close to getting it on with a stranger, Akashi-kun” a familiar voice beside him said, making him flinch.

“Please refrain from doing that, Kuroko..” the readhead sighed, glancing over at his friend.

“May I know why you made that decision?" And that's Kuroko for you, never letting a subject drop until he has an answer.

Though the question only made Akashi smirk as he leaned back and let out a quiet laugh. “Well, since this day has been full of spontaneous decisions and actions..”

“I just thought 'Fuck it'”

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehuehue title reference- *awkward cough*
> 
> I honestly won't judge if you say this is bad, I myself don't know why or how this happened, I just hope for the best XD
> 
> Also! Please mention any mistakes, it'd be a huge help! Thank youuu!


End file.
